In A Little While
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Jing Mei meets someone
1. In a little while

Title: In a Little While  
  
rating: Ehhh, pg?  
  
category: ER/movie crossover  
  
summary: After a hard day at work, the nurses take Jing Mei out to dinner. That's where she meets Mr.Right...Professor Klump's lab assistant, Jason.  
  
He left the keys in the door,listening to the low whine and quick beating of the dog's tail."Hey Buster, hey there doggie.."  
  
Jason pushed the door open, bending down to scratch behind the dog's ears."Miss me?"  
  
"I know, I'd miss me too if I were you" he peeled off his jacket, throwing it onto the couch."How about some chow?"  
  
He made his way in long strides over abandoned boots and giant textbooks towards the refrigator."Empty"  
  
"How about I go get us someting to eat,hmm?" Jason stood in the middle of the kitchen, his hands on his hips,"See how long I can keep from going to the store"  
  
Buster unenthisatically wagged his tail  
  
"Keep an eye on the place" he stepped back over to the couch, grabbing his coat and keys,"Okay Buster?"  
  
*********************************  
  
In a little while  
  
Surely you'll be back  
  
In a little while I'll be there  
  
**********************************  
  
"I've been here before" Jing Mei sighed bitterly,"This place isn't that great"  
  
Chuny raised an eyebrow, slipping out of her coat,"Try not to do any more bad talking in the actual restaurant,okay?"  
  
"I'm not bad talking anything" Jing Mei smirked  
  
Lydia shook her head as she followed the waiter to their table.  
  
"I'm fine" Jing Mei grumbled,"Fine"  
  
"Girl, you don't look fine." Haleh replied,"You look like you got ran over by something.Can we get some drinks over here??"  
  
"We need to find her a man.Carter's all wrapped up in what's her face" Chuny answered  
  
Lydia chuckled,"You guys.."  
  
"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!" Jing Mei said loudly  
  
"Can I take your ladies orders?" the waiter looked at the blushing Jing Mei curiously  
  
***********************************  
  
In a little while  
  
This hurt will hurt no more  
  
I'll be home, love  
  
***********************************  
  
"Hey Doc!"  
  
"You came!! Hello!"  
  
The women turned around to see who the restaurant staff was welcoming so loudly.  
  
"Jason, come" a man grabbed his hand,pulling him into the booth next to the women.  
  
Jason pushed his glasses up and grinned,waving at Haleh,Lydia, Chuny and Jing Mei, all gawking.  
  
"Ohhhhhh"Haleh chuckled as the women turned and sat back into their seats,"He's cute."  
  
"In a dorky,quirky, sorta way" Lydia answered, as the women grinned at Jing Mei.  
  
Jing Mei tossed back the last of her drink and blushed."So? What are you saying?"  
  
"Sooooooooooo" Chuny nudged her,"We need more salt" she slipped the shaker into her purse.  
  
Jing Mei narrowed her eyes as she stood up and headed towards Jason's booth.  
  
************************************  
  
When the night takes a deep breath  
  
And the daylight has no end  
  
*******************************  
  
His eyes smiled over the menu.  
  
Jing Mei smiled back."We..."  
  
Jason pushed the salt shaker towards her.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Want to sit?I don't bite and I could use the company.It's just me" he folded the menu.  
  
Jing Mei raised an eyebrow,"From where do I recognize you?"  
  
"I recognize you,too" Jason replied, moving his jacket so she could sit down,"You tell me how I would know you, and I'll tell you how you would know me"  
  
They were quiet, eyeing each other as the nurses took turns giggling.  
  
"My boss, he figured out this youth formula" Jason smiled, sitting up straighter,"I made the offical press statement"  
  
"the genetics guy?" Jing Mei asked,slipping into the opposite side of the booth.  
  
Jason nodded,"Your turn"  
  
"I was one of the doctor's on call when they locked down County last month"  
  
"You were the sick one, right?"  
  
Jing Mei nodded  
  
"I'm Jason" his smile got wider,shaking his head  
  
"Jing Mei" she looked at him questionally.  
  
Jason nodded towards her,laughing now.  
  
She spun around to see her friends faces over the screen that seperated the boothes."I would love to introduce to you, the three stooges of County General.Lydia, Haleh and Chuny"  
  
"Hi" he waved  
  
**************************  
  
If I crawl, if I come crawling home  
  
WiIl you be there  
  
*************************  
  
*later*  
  
"I've had cancer patients who would benefit from that" Jing Mei pushed her plate into the middle of the table  
  
Jason took a long sip of coffee,"That was the idea for the gene removal"  
  
"But?"  
  
"But" he placed the cup on top of her plate,"Our energy is focused on the youth formula"  
  
"That's stupid"  
  
Jason tucked a piece of auburn curl behind his ear,"I know, but couldn't you see how the removal would be mis-used? People would be removing stupid little things like..."  
  
"Big thighs,imperfect skin, small breasts"  
  
He nodded,"exactly my point"  
  
"Because people are.."  
  
"Self absorbed, and entirely focused on outward appearances" Jason replied  
  
Jing Mei sighed,"They'd rather be young..."  
  
"Than save some child'd life" they said at the same time. 


	2. it's been 5 minutes since you've laughed

She threw her head back and laughed."No!"  
  
"Well.." Jason smirked  
  
"Oh man" Jing Mei groaned, watching the nurses sneak out of the  
restaurant."They're ditching me"  
  
"I think the offical consensus was that you looked like you were  
'finally having fun'" Jason replied.  
  
Jing Mei blushed."I've been having a hard time."  
  
"Being a genetic scientist is a piece of cake" He teased,"I look at   
a computer all day"  
  
She shook her head,"That was low.All I said.."  
  
"I just met you.Let's try not arguing" Jason raised an eyebrow, reaching  
for his wallet,"Okay?"  
  
"I need a ride" Jing Mei answered, watching the door close behind  
Chuny.  
  
"I live down the street. If you're up for a walk, I can go get the   
car.."  
  
Jing Mei looked at his face, raised eyebrows, face frozen in a permaente  
smile."What do I look like to you?"  
  
"A princess who would rather die before walking down the street in  
the snow" Jason stood up,"Let me go pay"  
*******************************************  
*******************************************  
He stood on the edge of the street, pushing Jing Mei towards the  
apartment buildings.  
  
"You want me to fall?"  
  
Jason shook his head,"No, trying to keep you safe"  
  
"You're actually not charming, when you think about it"  
  
"You love me" he laughed,shoving her into a snow bank."I'm in there"  
  
"You're this close to being in here!" Jing Mei cried from the snow.  
  
Jason laughed, running up the stairs.  
  
"I don't think so science boy!" she jumped up, grabbing the tail  
of his flannel shirt.  
  
"Ow"  
  
Jing Mei smirked,leering over him.  
  
"Ow"  
  
"Long fall?" she raised an eyebrow.  
**************************************  
**************************************  
He shivered."Buster?? Hey Buster??"  
  
"You have a dog?"  
  
"You have a leaf in your hair" Jason reached behind her ear  
and pulled out the dry brown leaf."So?"  
  
"Nothing" Jing Mei looked down at the snow melting on her shoes.  
  
"Buster?" Jason called.  
  
She stood in the doorway, looking into the small apartment. The walls  
a faded yellow, posters tacked up with tape."This looks like my freshman  
dorm"  
  
"I was going to invite you in" Jason reappeared,a large dog in his  
arms,"But now.."  
  
Jing Mei punched his arm.  
  
"Come on..." he smiled, closing the door behind her.  
*****************************************  
*****************************************  
She looked at him sitting on the chair,legs tucked under him."Alanis   
Morsette?"  
  
  
Jason nodded,"I am a man...as a man I have been told.." he sang off  
tune.  
  
  
Jing Mei bit her lip."Well.."  
  
"You act like you don't know the cd" he stood up and strecthed,"How  
bad do you want to get home?"   
  
She shrugged,"Didn't the consensus say it looked as if I were having fun?"  
  
"It's been" Jason looked up at the clock, "A total of 5 minutes  
since I've made you laugh"  
  
Jing Mei chuckled,"There"  
  
"No...laugh"  
  
"Jason!"  
  
"See,you're not having fun!" 


	3. Cute?

He closed his eyes, leaning back into the chair.  
  
Jing Mei watched the light from the tv splash shadows on the akward angles of his face.  
  
Buster raised his head  
  
"Go back to sleep, doggie" She leaned down to scratch his ears,"I'm just going to snoop around a bit" Jing Mei brushed Jason's arm as she started down the hall.  
*****************************  
*****************************  
"More Alanis" she chuckled,touching the poster in the hall,"Right next to his dipolma" Jing Mei found herself smiling fondly.  
"Wellman college" Jing Mei knotted her hair up,"Genetic science"  
  
"Those are my nieces"  
  
  
Jing Mei jumped."Hey!" she hit his arm,"You scared me!"  
  
Jason smiled sleepily.  
  
  
"You have siblings?" Jing Mei pointed to the picture of the two girls with Jason's brown eyes and curly auburn hair.  
  
"Two brothers" Jason pointed to the picture next to it, an unhappy looking man with sad eyes,"That's Adam"  
  
"You're the only one not married?"  
  
Jason shrugged  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The girls"  
  
"Grace and Michelle" Jason answered,"I'm their favorite uncle"  
  
"I bet" Jing Mei disappeared into his bedroom.  
********************************  
********************************  
He leaned against the closet,"You're making me nervous"  
Jing Mei raised an eyebrow,playing with an old faded boot."Put it on" she pointed to the hat behind her,a cowboy hat slung on the headboard.  
  
"Put what on?"  
  
"The hat"  
  
"You want me to put on the hat?" he turned his back to her, unbutttoning the damp faded flannel shirt.Jason turned around,smirking in his undershirt,"With the.."  
  
"Undershirt and all" Jing Mei leaned back on the bed,smiling.  
  
"So I can look ..."  
  
"Cute"  
  
"Cute?"  
  
Jing Mei nodded  
******************************  
****************************** 


End file.
